


When Hades Has to Fix Your Love Life

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eliot Waugh is a dumbass, Fluff and Angst, Hades is a good god, M/M, Starts tragic but ends happy?, The Family Man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “Hey” A voice came from the back of his car from out of nowhere.“What the fuck!!” he almost jumped out of his seat. “Who the hell are you?”“Funny you should use that phrase actually. The name is Hades. You mortals scare so easily.”“Of course we fucking do when you just appear like that. What do you want with me anyways?” Eliot was intrigued once his shock wore off.“Well Mr. Waugh I'm in a bit of a pickle really. Let's put it this way I've just been made aware how far out of whack your story is. We all thought you'd realize your mistake earlier, but now that it's been 10 years I must intervene.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of low-key love the movie The Family Man with Nicholas Cage & Tea Leoni and it makes an amazing AU. So this is a Queliot AU of The Family Man. If you dont know the movie you should watch it.
> 
> Also that first paragraph just picture the guy from movie trailers saying it.

_“Eliot Waugh thought he had everything in the world he could possibly want. He was a spectacular magician, with an amazing job, had an insane amount of money, some pretty fast cars, devilishly handsome and had a pretty marvelous best friend. The one thing he didn't have was love.”_

 

“Are you seriously staying late again El?” Margo was impatient. She'd wanted to go to the club with him after work.

“I know bambi, but if I don't get this done the Queen is going to have my head on a platter.”

The Queen was their boss. No-one called her by her real name. It was always the Queen to each other or Ma'am to her face.

“Pfft the Queen is in China working on a merger. She's not gonna know if you finish it tomorrow.” Margo was being insistent. “10 more fucking minutes Waugh or I'm leaving without you and taking your assistant Todd with me.” she gave him a little smile at that last part.

“You wouldn't dare. It's Todd he wouldn't know what to do. He would stand in a corner all sad.”

“He'd be there at least unlike you.”

As he finished his sentence Todd walked into his office. “Mr. Waugh sir you um had a message from a Mr. Coldwater.” Todd handed him a post-it with a name and number “Said you should call him back that it was important.”

Eliot thought a moment, “Coldwater huh why does that sound so familiar?”

“Coldwater isn't he that guy you dated in college? He was such a cute little thing. Why'd you break up with him again?” Margo thought back fondly on the cute boy who'd stolen her best friend's heart. She was already aware her best friend was an idiot but somehow she'd forgotten about his most colossal fuck up.

“You know how it goes boy meets boy. Boy falls in love with boy. Boy gets scared and runs away halfway around the country for a new job. Life moves on we get past it.”

“You really are a fucking dumbass aren't you?! I can't even with you right now Eliot. Finish up your little project for the Queen.” She motioned to Todd, “Come on we're going dancing.”

“Margo! Come on don't leave me!” Eliot shouted after her but it was to no avail.

 

An hour or two later he'd finally finished the project he'd been working on he headed home. His new Ferrari was exactly where he'd parked it. He just wanted to crash in bed, but the universe had other plans.

He was at a stoplight when it happened.

“Hey” A voice came from the back of his car from out of nowhere.

“What the fuck!!” he almost jumped out of his seat. “Who the hell are you?”

“Funny you should use that phrase actually. The name is Hades. You mortals scare so easily.”

“Of course we fucking do when you just appear like that. What do you want with me anyways?” Eliot was intrigued once his shock wore off.

“Well Mr. Waugh I'm in a bit of a pickle really. Let's put it this way I've just been made aware how far out of whack your story is. We all thought you'd realize your mistake earlier, but now that it's been 10 years I must intervene.”

Eliot just stared at him, “Are you fucking with me? My life is great.”

“Is it? Who do you go home to at night? You are not doing great and neither is Quentin.”

“What does he have to do with this?”

“Well everything of course. I'm going to do something I rarely do Eliot. I'll show you what it could've been like and maybe that'll make you come to your senses.” And just like that Hades was gone. Eliot was alone in his car once again.

“What the fuck just happened?!?!” He was definitely going to see a doctor tomorrow.

 

He finally made it home crashed onto his bed falling asleep trying to figuring out what he'd tell Margo at work.

 

 

There was a strange sound that awoke him in the morning. It sounded a little like a baby crying, but why would he hear that. His neighbors didn't have kids.

He suddenly became aware as well that he wasn't alone in bed. Not that he was complaining but he didn't remember bringing anyone home.

Said person started nudging him, “It's your turn” it mumbled. “Make some coffee while your up babe.”

Okay what the fuck!?! Eliot opened his eyes to see a mess of brown hair on a pillow. Attached to that hair was a face he'd never thought he see again. The face of Quentin Coldwater.

As he was still trying to process everything going on the door opened and a little blur ran in and suddenly he was groaning from the blur jumping onto him.

Quentin groaned as well beside him having gotten an elbow to the back.

“Papa come on it's Saturday!! You promised!!” the little mess of curls declared.

“You did promise” Quentin added.

What did he promise?! He had no idea what in the world was going on.

Thankfully Quentin helped him. “Margo give Papa a minute he has to get Theo his bottle and then he'll make you breakfast like he promised and he'll get Daddy some coffee right babe?” Quentin looked up expectantly.

“Yes. Um Margo just go wait in the kitchen and I'll be right there.” He was usually never at a loss for words.

“Okay Papa!” Margo (that was her name?) shouted as she ran back out of the room.

Eliot went to get up and take care of his kids? What in the world was happening, but was stopped by the man beside him.

“What no kiss El? Somebody is a grump this morning.”

If he had to kiss Quentin he wasn't going to object. He remembered Q had nice skills. He leant over and kissed Q on the lips, “Um I'll go take care of Theo and Margo?” he reiterated as he got up.

“If you forget my coffee I'll never forgive you” Quentin shouted lovingly at him as he left to go figure this thing out.

He had to find Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot figures a few things out.

What in the world was he even wearing? Some kind of t-shirt and pajama pants combo he can’t imagine willingly wearing. Why did his hair feel longer? He’d have to find a mirror soon. He definitely felt scruff where he always shaved. 

He figured out his way to Theo's room; the crying helped pinpoint it. The baby was cute he and looked a lot like Q. The baby stopped crying as soon as he picked him up. “It's like that huh?” well this was new he'd never considered himself to be a baby person, but he figured he should probably play the part. 

Eventually he found the kitchen. The house was a cute little cape cod that he had obviously been in charge of renovating. He had to admire his taste. 

The little girl called Margo was sitting at kitchen island with a bottle in front of her. “Papa I can help with Theo!” Well that was awfully nice of her, “um thanks Margo.”

He put Theo into the highchair and went to get the bottle. It seemed the right temperature. Crossing his fingers he gave the bottle to the baby. 

“Okay so I promised you breakfast did I?” he turned to the girl. 

“Yeah Papa! You promised blueberry pancakes!”

Blueberry pancakes huh?! He’d never cooked a pancake in his life. Well he needed coffee beforehand and might as well make Quentin some as well. He seemed adamant about it. 

Okay he could do this he had google on his phone well this Eliot’s phone. Where was his phone?? 

His attention was suddenly taken up by a very handsome albeit tired man walking into the kitchen. Huh Quentin never wore glasses when they were dating, but somehow they fit him.

Quentin walked over and kissed Eliot on the lips as he took the coffee mug, “Thanks babe.” 

Quentin sat down next to little Margo after kissing Theo on the forehead to they wait for him to make breakfast, “What shall we do today MJ?”

“MJ? I thought her name was Margo?” Eliot questioned thinking he’s probably made a mistake. 

“Yeah Margo Julia. El it’s one of her nicknames. Are you okay?” Quentin had this concerned look on his face. 

“No um I'm fine just a little slow this morning.” he hoped that would cover it up. 

“Daddy can we go to the library?”

“Oh that’s right a little birdie told me they’re reading our favorite at story time.”

Margo’s face beamed, ‘Yay!!”

Quentin turned back to him, “You need any help El? I thought you made the batter last night El?” 

Well thank god he was prepared. He had no idea how he was going to get through this and how he'd get away to see Hades. “Oh right I did.” as he got the batter out of the fridge. Okay the hard part was done now to just make them. 

 

They'd all finished his attempt at pancakes. They'd turned out okayish. Maybe he could cook after all. 

“Papa you've made better.” well someone was a critic.

“He has hasn't he?! You know if you're not feeling well El I can take the kids to the library. I know you wanted some time to work on your speech for tomorrow.” Quentin was a little worried but figured it was just stress. 

“Um my speech?” what the fuck?!

“Babe are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been stressing out about your speech for the town spring festival.” 

“No of course I have sorry just a little hazy this morning. Maybe I will stay home.” what in the world? A festival? What did he do?

 

Q took the kids out while he stayed home. Tried to take the best I love you when they left. 

He took the opportunity to really look around the house. There were photos of the kids with them and with the friends they'd made in college and some he had no idea who they were. He stopped when he got to the wedding pictures. He looked so happy. They were both in black suits. Margo was his best girl and Julia was Quentin's. Everyone looked so happy. He'd forgotten that feeling. 

He stopped dead in tracks when he got to the next photo. It was him and Q in what looked like a political win. Next to it was a framed newspaper. So he was the fucking Mayor of Fillory, New Jersey?!? At least he did pretty alright for himself. That newspaper was from 2 years ago. Guess they liked him. 

He had to find Hades. He got dressed in whatever he pulled from what he hoped was his side of the closet. He found the garage and of course he drove a SUV. At least it was a good looking one. He drove to downtown NYC to his old apartment and ran up the stairs. He'd knocked on the door to find Hades opening it. 

“What the fuck?!” he screamed at the God. “what the fuck did you do to me? I woke up and am married to the guy I broke up with in college?! We have kids!? I'm a Mayor?!” 

“Come in we'll talk.” Hades ushered him inside what used to be his place. “I've done something I usually never do Eliot. I've given you a glimpse of what your life could have been like if you hadn't ran away from Quentin. I can't tell you why I had to intervene but I will tell you that you are important. Just enjoy this gift I've given you for as long as you can.” 

All of a sudden he was sitting back in the little house he'd woken up in. Hades must have sent him back. Okay so he could do this. He could play a part for how long he needed to. Hell it'd be fun to be a Mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot and the town festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's taken me a little bit to get back into this one. I just couldn't do happy fluff for a little bit after the finale. 
> 
> Also note that this festival is probably like a town festival from Gilmore Girls.

It was different this morning than the last when he woke up. He'd helped Quentin with the kids after they'd gotten back from the library. It had been kind of nice to cook dinner as a family and hear about all the books Margo had wanted to borrow. 

After putting the kids to bed it was apparently couple time. He had followed Quentin downstairs where they sat and watched a show together before bed. It had been such a long time since he'd done that with someone. Q was in sweats and had his glasses on. Eliot still thought he was the hottest man he'd ever seen, even more so like this when he wasn't even trying. He let himself relax onto their sectional and let his arms enfold Quentin. 

So when he woke up the next morning it was a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a while. He's been going a mile a minute for some long in his life he had never spent time relaxing, but he liked it. Even if it was for a little while maybe he should enjoy it like Hades said. 

 

The town festival was apparently today so Margo was more excited than her usual self it seemed. Although he's only known her for a day so maybe he didn't know her usual. 

He was thankful Quentin automatically went for the drivers’ side so he didn't have to pretend to know where he was going. It was a pretty town though he mused as he looked out the window.

He felt a hand on his thigh and looked over to Quentin, who was still looking ahead, “It's gonna be okay you know. I don't know why you're so nervous, but Margo said your speech was great. You're gonna kill it babe.” he hadn't thought he was giving off that impression, but he guessed they'd been married enough for Quentin to pick up on stuff. The hand on his thigh felt oddly comforting just the same.

 

Quentin took the kids with Julia when they arrived so he could go where he needed to be guessed. It was definitely disconcerting how everyone at the grounds interacted with him. They all seemed to love and respect him.

“There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you Mayor Waugh!” A man he'd never met said suddenly as he ran up to him. 

Think Eliot think, “Sorry um Quentin needed…”

“Say no more Mayor. That husband of yours is a gem.” 

The man he didn't know ushered him over to a tent next to the stage where there stood a face he would never forget no matter who's life he was living. Oh Bambi. She looked gorgeous. 

“Thank fuck you found him Tick!” Margo snapped at the man with him when she spotted them. “God El you never change. Even as the mayor you still have to barely make it on time!” she dragged him to a chair. 

“Sorry Bambi. Quentin needed.” he started befor le yet again he was cut off. Although he now knew the guys name. 

“Stop it! don't you dare use your husband and children as an excuse! Just get yourself ready. Fen wants to start things off soon.” 

 

Soon was soon in fact as he had only sat down for a minute or two when Fen motioned him to the stage. He'd read I the newspaper articles he'd found at his house that Margo was his PR woman and Fen was the assistant mayor. They'd run a great campaign together. Fen still looked like she did when they were all in college together. 

Well he had enough experience giving presentations to the partners at work this couldn't be any worse could it. He clutched the cards that held his speech as he walked to the stage. 

Wow okay a big crowd of people. He could do this. He could give a speech. He was the mayor goddammit. His shoulders relaxed a little as he picked Quentin out of the crowd. MJ was on his shoulders while Julia had Theo in her arms. Quentin just gave him a look and yeah he could do this.

And he did. He may have read from his notes for the whole time, but he got through it and it wasn’t that bad he thought. Q seemed to still be smiling at him and the crowd seemed to enjoy it. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Margo questioned him as he walked back into the tent. “You’ve never fucking read a speech from your notes before??”

Oh no he didn’t. Okay you can save this Waugh, “I just didn’t get anytime to practice. MJ was sick and Theo was fussy.” Blame it on the kids he could do that. 

Margo gave him a look but didn’t say anything.

“Papa!” MJ yelled as she jumped in his arms and he had to catch her fast. 

“I guess you were more nervous than I thought babe” Quentin stated as he came up behind him and wrapped the free arm that wasn’t carrying Theo around his waist. “It was a great speech.” Q leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Now come on we’ve got a daughter to take on so many rides.” Quentin laughed. 

“So many rides Daddy!” the littlest Margo squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Margo has a school play

He was exhausted by the end of their time spent at the festival. MJ had wanted to go on ALL the rides and apparently he was her favorite ride partner. He actually didn't seem to mind it all that much. Hearing her little giggles and screeches as they rode on the kiddie roller coaster was wonderful. It had been two days in this life and his heart was already gone. The way Theo clung to him when Quentin took MJ to get snacks. Theo's little laugh was complete bliss when he played with him while they had waited. And gosh the smile that was plastered on Quentin's face as he returned with a funnel cake and a pretzel. Little Margo must have learned from her Aunt as she had been holding the biggest thing of cotton candy he'd seen. 

It was no wonder then on the car ride home that both of their little ones were passed out in their carseats. He looked back at them in his mirror and couldn't help but have a smile spread across his face. 

He was taken out of his thoughts by a hand that had enclosed his.

“Are you okay El? You just haven't exactly seemed yourself the last few days. Margo talked to me at the festival. We're just worried about you. I know it’s been kind of hard the last few months.” Quentin’s voice was soft but tinged with concern. 

“I’m just stressed Q. It’s just been a little stressful with town stuff and I didn’t want to put that all on you.” he tried to keep things vague. He definitely could not say that the reason he’s been weird is that he was dropped into this life and has no earthly clue how to think or feel and is just trying to deal. Yeah probably best to not say that. 

Quentin squeezed his hand harder, “It’s gonna be okay babe.” 

All he could was bring Q’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of Q’s palm. 

 

The rest of the drive home was quiet enough. 

 

He got Theo out while Quentin got Margo and they were both still fast asleep as he and Quentin carried them up to their rooms. 

 

Watching Q crawl into bed next to him, he decided he wanted him in a way he hadn’t since well for him college. How often were they able to now that they had a family. He knew they still had one from some of Quentin’s remarks. The way he had seen Q today with their kids and they way he would look at him it was too much. He leaned over and captured Q’s lips in his. 

Quentin moaned into the kiss as he trailed his fingers down Q’s body. He was older now, they both were, but he thought he still knew what the man under him liked. 

After they were both spent and even more exhausted than before Q laid his head against him. 

“That was amazing El” Quentin breathed out. “I can’t believe it’s been a week.”

Okay so a week that wasn’t horrible he thought. They had a family and jobs and he was the mayor. It was understandable, but that was wonderful. If this was the most he got of Quentin again he’d be okay with that. “That good huh?!” he teased. 

“You I know I love everything you do to me Eliot. I always have. I love you El. Now get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow what with MJ’s school play.” and with that Quentin kissed him and closed his eyes. 

“I love you too.” He whispered as he drifted off himself. 

 

 

He was halfway through his first day at the Mayor’s office when he got the text from Quentin. 

Please tell me you won’t be late tonight? Show starts at 7pm! Bring Margo and Fen with you. I’ve got a bunch of seats saved. Julia, Alice, Kady and Penny are coming as well. Love you El. xoxo

Oh shit that was tonight. No wonder Margo and Fen had been nudging him to hurry up all morning. 

I will not be late! Margo, Fen and I are almost finished. Be there soon! Love you too Q! Xoxo

“Margo!” He yelled out of his office. 

“You forgot didn’t you?” She had a smug smile across her face. “Honestly El how you became a dad still baffles me. Also yes we’re almost done and we will be leaving soon.”

“Thanks Bambi.” He kissed her forehead as he replied. It had only been a morning, but just being around her again made him feel so at ease. It was easy to fall back into their banter. 

It was harder to get a read on Fen. She seemed great, but he had no history with her to really know how he should act. He found his way a bit. 

 

A few hours later they pulled up at the elementary school. He was curious to see what kind of school play a five year old would do. 

Margo was practically dragging him inside. His heart stopped a little when he saw Quentin. He'd saved a whole row for them. All of their friends from college and some he didn't know. Julia was holding Theo and next to her was her college girlfriend Kady who was apparently now her wife as he saw the rings. James; Quentin's old roommate; was next to them. And apparently Alice and Penny were together?? This was all so much. He hadn't ever thought about any of these people really since college. Except for Margo he had lost touch with all of them. He'd forgotten how big their friend group had been. His mind went back to all the crazy things they'd done. 

He was brought out of it again as Quentin started talking, “I'm glad you proved me wrong babe. Julia and I for sure thought you were gonna be late.”

“If it helps Margo was practically pushing my ass out the door.” he laughed as he kissed Q on the cheek.

“Thanks Margo.” Quentin told her as they took their seats. 

 

So yes five year olds could do a school play and it was actually really good. Little Margo had one line and she delivered it with so much sass he had no doubt who she belonged to. 

They all laughed and cried and clapped as the children took their bows. 

 

Afterwards MJ came running up to them. Quentin caught her in his arms.

“Baby you did such a great job! All your aunts and uncles think so. You were the brightest star of the whole play!” he kissed her forehead and she beamed at his words. 

“You were perfect princess!” He added as he enclosed them in a hug. 

It had only been three days he kept telling himself, but he was starting to think he could live in this dream forever. He didn't realize how much he missed this feeling of being surrounded by family and friends. In his real life yeah he and Margo regularly went out but he came home to an empty apartment and it wasn't like that changed when he brought a guy home. Maybe Hades was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot go on a date night.

He'd just gotten home from another day as Mayor. It had now been six days and he was definitely starting to get the hang of this mayor thing. Margo and Fen made his job so much easier. It was a lot like his actual job. Making clients or rather citizens in this case happy was the main priority while also making sure they spent wisely and kept the board or council members happy as well. One of the reasons the Queen had promoted him in the first place was how he was so great with clients. He's always take them out to the best clubs and knew how to schmooze just right. So the mayor thing was a lot easier to pretend then this family thing. He felt like there was so much information he was missing. Falling for Quentin well that was easy, but this wasn't his Quentin. This one he'd stayed with and built a life with. They had inside jokes that he didn't know. They had plans for the future he hadn't discussed. 

He was accosted by the littlest Margo as he entered their home. He was falling in love with these kids and he knew he probably shouldn't, but it was so hard when she just looked at him with those eyes. 

“Papa!” she screeched as he caught her in his arms and gave her a big hug and kiss. 

“Hey Babe!” Quentin peeked his head out of the kitchen to give him a smile. “Julia's coming over in 20 minutes to watch the kids. You think you'll be ready by then?” 

“Ready?” He was definitely not going to be ready in 20 minutes for something he had no idea about. 

There was a loud frustrated groan from his husband, “Please tell me you did not forget?! Eliot we've had this date night scheduled for weeks because our schedules have been so hectic and crazy. You were the one who said we needed to make nights for us a priority after that fight! Ugh I can't believe you sometimes.” Quentin was definitely getting more and more frustrated. He should probably make that not the case. 

“No I definitely did not forget at all and I will be ready. Forgive me I just had a little bit of a brain spasm.” Hoping that would ease the not good kind of tension he kissed Margo's forehead “Come help Papa choose something nice to wear for Daddy.” she gave him a bright smile as she shook her head yes and he carried her to their room.

 

She was sitting on their bed being a better than he thought helper at choosing an outfit. He was thankful his good taste was being passed down to the next generation. MJ shook her head at a few outfits he thought were perfect until be pulled out a dark purple button down with a dark grey vest and blast slacks that she excitedly clapped for. “Papa that's gonna look great with Daddy's blue sweater!” 

Well that was that then. He quickly shooed her out so he could actually get ready. It took him a little longer than he thought, but just as Quentin knocked on their bedroom door to check he was finally finished. 

“Oh wow you look great. I mean you always look great El.” Quentin covered the rest of his caught off-guardness with a quick peck before pulling him along. 

He caught himself smiling at the way Q looked at him. How he could still make Quentin look at him like that. 

“Okay so I just put Theo down and he should be fine and MJ has had dinner and made me promise you would watch a movie with her.” Quentin was filling Julia in on everything as he got out of his head.

“That's fine Q. You know I always am up for a good movie night with the best little princess.” Julia kissed Quentin on the cheek as she walked in. “Wow don't you boys look dapper. Well have a good date night lord knows you need it.” she told them as she pushed them out the door. 

They both hugged and kissed MJ goodbye as Julia hurried them out. 

 

He was very thankful they'd decided on calling an uber to wherever their date was that night. 

“Hey um El I'm sorry about earlier. It's just you've been dropping little hints for like the last two weeks and you seemed so excited.” the way Quentin says that last part maybe breaks his heart a little. 

“Hey I didn't forget. Tonight is going to be wonderful.” he'd wrapped an arm around Q and pulled him tightly. 

 

The uber pulled up to a small bistro downtown. He took Quentin's hand in his as they walked in. 

The hostess smiled as she saw them, “I've got your table all ready Mayor Waugh.” she said as she led them to a corner booth in the back. 

 

This was not a good place for him to be. Granted he wanted to be here, but he had no fucking clue what the other he had done for this night. 

“I'm just going to check on something.” He excused himself with a kiss to Q's cheek. 

 

He walked over to where the hostess was standing. 

“Hey I um I just wanted to make sure everything was good to go?” he wanted to sound like he knew what he was talking about. 

She smiled at him, “Yes everything is on schedule!” 

“You wouldn't mind if I asked you to list it out for me would you?” 

She looked at him oddly but nonetheless she listed everything off. 

Okay so he'd asked them to play a specific song which must be their song, he'd ordered ahead apparently their favorite food, made sure to check they had a certain wine on hand, and the corner booth. Okay he could deal with those things. Not too extravagant, but enough of an effort to make Quentin feel loved and special. 

 

“Everything okay babe?” Quentin asked him with a curious smile as he returned to the table. 

“Yeah everything is okay.” He replied as he took Q's hand. 

“Oh MJ said the funniest thing on the way home from daycare today,” He stopped mid sentence “We said we weren't gonna talk about the kids tonight didn't we?” 

“Hey it's okay. That's what parents do right?” 

“No I know but this is supposed to be our night.”

“Okay so no kid talk how's work at the college Q?” 

Quentin looked at him a little funny, “Well funny you should say that I was actually thinking of taking a sabbatical.” He was gonna say something, but Q kept going, “I know I know you stayed home when Margo was born and I stayed home with Theo. I also know I've only been back for this past semester, but I just miss being with them and I've got tenure now and you've been saying I was getting stressed which is not good for me and my depression. I think this could be good for our family El.” Q looks so earnest as the words come spewing out that he just can't help but smile at this man across from him. 

He takes a minute to let all of it digest, “I think that sounds like a great idea Q. I know it's been hard on you recently.” he doesn't but from the sound of things it must be. His mind went back to those times in college when Quentin would have one of his episodes and he would just lay in bed with him. “Theo and Margo would both love it babe and I just want what's best for our family.” He brought Q's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

 

The rest of the evening went splendidly. Quentin loved all the things the other Eliot had planned and most of all he had loved it as well. He hadn't been on a real proper date in forever. It felt like they'd been there for hours by the time they paid and were back in the uber going home. He knew they couldn't stay out forever what with two kids at home.

They were both a little intoxicated as the driver took them home. He wasn't going to complain if Quentin leaned over and kissed him and he kissed back and then they were maybe making out like they had in college. 

 

They thanked Julia when the got home and she laughed as she left. 

Stumbling down the short hallway to their room they both passed out from being out so late and exhaustion. He smiled as he cuddled up against Quentin. 

“Great date night babe” a muffled voice said into the pillow.

“It was wasn't it.” he kissed Q's neck as he snuggled into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margo takes Eliot out for drinks

Nine days. That's how long he'd been in this life. He'd finally started to get into the rhythm of it. He had never thought he'd be a good dad considering his role model, but it turns out he was kind of okay at it. The kids didn't seem to hate him and it was nice sharing this with Quentin. He had thought he was doing a great job of pretending to be the other Eliot, or at least he thought he was until work that day. 

 

Margo had been eyeing him ever since the festival, but it was worse than normal today. She kept looking at him with a look he never saw her have before. He wasn't sure what to call it. Maybe a cross between curiosity and this weird sense uneasiness around him. The day seemed to go normal enough. There were council meetings and the school board meetings that seemed to go well. Fen had already left for the day when Margo cornered him in his office just as he was getting ready to leave. 

“Let’s go out for drinks huh? Just you and I. we haven’t had a Margo and Eliot night in a while and I am in need of one. Tell Q not to worry I won’t keep you out too late I promise.” She had this wry smile on her when she had said all of this. 

He knew his Margo and he was hoping this one was similar enough. This also felt very similar to the last interaction he had with his Margo. He was not going to make the same decision has he had last time because there was something devious she had planned he just knew it. It was better to go with whatever it was she had planned than protest her. 

Sending a quick text off to Quentin he grabbed his coat, “Drinks with you? How can I say no to that Bambi?” Trying to make his tone as normal as possible he followed her knowing something was about to happen and he should just prepare himself for it. 

“You can’t that’s the point El.” She replied as she led him out of the office. They got into her little sports car. 

It wasn't a long drive to the spot downtown she'd chosen and he was thankful for that. 

He was also thankful for the fact that she chose a table in the back for whatever she had planned. 

The waitress came by and they ordered drinks. Margo gave him another odd look when he ordered his. Apparently this Eliot usually ordered something else. 

As the waitress left to put their order in Margo faced him and looked him up and down, “Okay what did you do to him?!” she had a look on her face that he knew meant business and it was best not to trifle with her.

“What did I do to who?” he tried to make sure his face didn't give himself away too much. He knew he was found out. He knew who she meant, but who could blame him for wanting to play dumb a little. 

“What did you fucking do to my best friend Eliot, the husband of my other best friend, the father of my godchildren?!?!” She had what looked like daggers in her eyes. 

He swallowed hard and looked at her. Of course it was Margo that figured it out. Quentin was too busy with work and family to think it was anything more than stress with him. “I didn't do anything to him.” 

“Don't you fucking bullshit me. I don't know how but you're not him. You're not my Eliot. If you hurt one fucking hair on his head, if you hurt Quentin or those kids you will be so fucking sorry!" it was a whisper, but stern and he knew she was keeping low so that the other patrons didn't hear her threatening the mayor.

He knew she meant it too. They'd been friends for so long. He was definitely found out. He sighed. He figured it would be Margo to be the one. He loved Quentin, but with a job and kids he was a little distracted. It was a relief really to have someone finally know. 

He took a deep breath, "Look you may not believe me, but I promise you this is me. Eliot. I have no fucking clue how he did it. One minute I was in my actual life where you and I work for the same firm, and the next minute I was in bed with Quentin. I was just minding my own business going home from work when Hades…"

"Wait Hades? The God of the underworld?" Margo interrupted with disbelief. 

"Yes Hades. He showed up in the back of my car and scolded me for breaking up with Quentin ten years ago. He said that I was supposed to learn something sooner and since I hadn't he was going to send me someplace. So I woke up next to Q with two kids and the fucking mayor?! I sought out Hades and found him. He said I was important and I needed to learn a lesson and to enjoy this life as long as possible. I have no idea how long I'll be here. I've only been in this life for nine days, Margo I had no idea how much I missed him." he stopped for a bit letting her take it in.

"You broke up with him? How could you? Wait after college? So you're saying in your life he didn't go with us to London for that internship?" She studied him. She had no idea well she had some idea that he could be that dumb. But ten years?! She studied his face wondering if what he said was true. She wasn't exactly sure why but for some reason she believed him. 

He looked down at the table unable to look her in the eyes. "Yeah I um I broke up with him because long distance and then the internship turned into a job offer and we were overseas for a couple years. We just got back to New York four years ago."

She leaned back and sighed, "Wow okay, so do you have anyone in your life? We've gotten pretty lucky in this one."

"Not really no. I haven't had a real relationship since him. I mean there was Mike a couple of years ago, but that only lasted six months." He finally looked up at her. She had this soft look on her face.

"Eliot I don't even know what to say. You two were perfect together in college. I mean yeah you had fights but everyone could see the love." She took his hand in hers, "My point still stands though. Don't hurt them. I don't want you getting hurt either. You're not my Eliot, but you have your own Margo and I'm sure she's as protective of you as I am of mine." he nodded in affirmatively. 

 

They talked so much. She asked him more about his life and he asked her about all of this life. It felt so good to be honest with someone and be able to tell them the truth. He really had no idea what he was gonna do when Hades sent him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot makes a few decisions.

He'd officially been in this life for three whole weeks. Three weeks of school pick-ups and drop-offs at Margo's preschool. Of nights with friends, or out on the town, or just at home with Quentin. It hadn't been all perfectly ideal. Little Margo being a five year old and throwing tantrums; Theo being an almost toddler and crying for God knows what reason; fights with Quentin over dishes and laundry and the most mundane normal married things. It had somehow become his life though and he was becoming used to it. 

It had become so much easier with Margo knowing. She'd been so helpful in telling him all the little things one might need to know when one is randomly thrown into a new life by the God of the Underworld. 

He'd started to really get in not his role as the Mayor and with Margo's help had gotten to be as good as he was supposed to be. Things were going so well that he had started to think about asking Hades if he could stay. Would that be so bad to just escape from the lonely life he had in the real world. 

It had been going so well that he must have known on some level the other shoe would eventually drop. 

He was in his office doing the regular Mayor things when Margo came in.

"We need to talk" her voice was tense as she closed the door behind her. 

"Okay?" He replied uneasy unsure of what had her so on edge.

"So before this" she made motions with her hands at him to signify the swap, "We had a visit from this bigshot CEO at a big firm in New York City. An Aubrey Hudson of Hudson & Hudson. She had a proposal for us. The other Eliot had asked for a month to decide and I completely forgot the month was over this week."

He felt his whole body go rigid. Aubrey Hudson. That was the Queen. That was his boss. He worked for Hudson & Hudson. Shit. This was the big proposal he'd worked on last month. He knew exactly what it was about and knew why Margo had that look on her face. This was going to be bad for the town. 

"I used to work for them. Or I do. I mean in my other life when Hades found me that's who I work for." he sank into his chair as the words came out. 

"Well fuck." Margo replied as she fell back onto the couch in his office. "What are we going to do? We can't agree, but she's so powerful." 

"How long do we have until she wants her answer?" he asked hoping it would be enough time. 

"She told Fen she'll be here on Friday for our answer, so we better figure this out El." 

He took a deep breath. Friday that was only three days away. How in the hell was he going to make a decision that would affect the whole town by then? 

"Okay. Friday. We can do that can't we Bambi? I should probably talk to Q shouldn't i?"

"Yeah you really should. I have no idea if you two have talked or not." 

"Well I guess we'll find out. We're having family movie night tonight. MJ wanted to watch that new Pixar that just came out on Netflix. We can talk after the kids go to bed." 

She gave him a look and then nodded and went back to her office. 

Okay he could do this right? He could do right by the town couldn't be? 

 

Later that night as he settled onto the big comfy couch in their basement family room with Quentin and the kids, he told Q. "I um I have to talk to you about something after the littles go to sleep." he kept it at a whisper so as not to disturb MJ as she watched the movie. 

"hmm oh yeah that sounds fine babe." Quentin softly replied as he shifted Theo on his lap. 

He had watched so many kids movies in the past few weeks that honestly he couldn't tell the difference anymore, but this one at least had jokes for adults and Margo enjoyed it so there was that. 

He picked her up from the bed of pillows she'd made on the floor when the movie was over and trekked behind Quentin with Theo in his arms up the stairs to the kid's bedrooms. 

Thank goodness they were both already asleep which meant bedtime was easier than it usually was. 

Each child got a kiss from both parents as they were tucked in. 

 

"Okay so what did you want to talk about El?" Quentin asked as they were getting ready for bed themselves. 

"Oh well, it's been a couple of weeks and I can't remember if I told you about the proposal from Hudson & Hudson?" He tried to make it as casual as possible. 

"Eliot what's going on?" Quentin looked at him with that look that meant he better come clean.

"Okay you might want to sit down honey." he motioned towards the bed and Q sat down next to him. "So about a month ago Margo and I had a meeting with Ms. Hudson the CEO of Hudson & Hudson. She had this proposal she wanted us to look at. It was a lot. Margo and I told her we needed some time, so she gave us a month. That month is now up."

"Eliot what was the proposal?" Quentin's voice becoming more tense.

"It was to build a series of strip malls in the town." He was trying very hard not to have to tell Q everything. 

"Well that's not awful. It could bring jobs and money to the town. I mean I know we're kind of a bedroom community to Newark and New York City, but it could still be okay."

Oh he was definitely going to have to tell him everything. 

"Quentin, they don't want to add to the town. They want to bulldoze half of it and turn it into apartments and strip malls and god knows what." he did know what because he wrote it up, but he wasn't telling. 

Quentin's face froze in a look of absolute horror, "Eliot you can't! They can't! We're raising our children here. This town it's wonderful. You can't let them destroy it!" 

Well decision made then he thought.

"Quentin, listen to me carefully. I'm not going to let them destroy anything. I just. I needed you to know okay?" he tried to keep his voice calm and even as he held his hand to Q's cheek.

Q took a deep breath, "Okay. Thank you. I love you El I just was worried."

"I love you too Q but can we get some sleep because it's been a long day and I just need cuddles." 

That earned him a laugh from Quentin as they snuggled into each other. 

 

“Okay how do we wanna play this?” Margo asked as they got ready for Ms. Hudson’s arrival. 

He didn’t think she could get nervous, but this was a circumstance he’d never seen her in.

Fen had gotten Tick to go grab bagels and coffee for the meeting. 

Everything seemed to be in place, and he hoped working with the Queen for so long allowed him a little insight. He knew she liked having the upper hand and maybe just maybe if he could find someway to thwart her he would. 

He knew the developers wanted the land and any smart Mayor would take the buyout, but he could see the love of this town in friend’s eyes and he didn’t want to lose that. 

Straightening his suit and giving Margo a once over they walked out to greet the entourage. 

 

“Well I’m sure you and your associates have had more than enough time to consider my proposal.” Aubrey Hudson was fierce in her tone as she sat at the head of the conference table. 

“We have Ms. Hudson.” He stilled himself and tried to be as determined as possible. “We thank you for you and your partners coming out to talk with us, but we’ve decided to decline. I’m sure you can find another great bedroom community that would fit your plans perfectly.”

He felt like there were daggers piercing his soul as the Queen looked at him with those eyes. 

“Are you sure about that?” She asked tersely.

“We are.” He replied. “If you’ll turn your attention to the board Ms. Hudson I have a counter offer for you.”

They spent the next hour presenting all the hundred other small towns outside of New York City and Newark that would be better suited for what Hudson & Hudson wanted. 

The Queen seemed to be impressed and it felt like they’d done it. 

It didn’t feel real until Margo, Fen, and he had all passed out on his couch and he got the email from Hudson & Hudson saying they were going with the next town over. 

A champagne bottle might have been opened and he might have also texted Quentin a few times while slightly buzzed. 

 

He was laying on the couch waiting for Q to come rescue him when it happened. 

Margo and Fen had taken an uber to their place and he was alone. 

“Well, well, well I must say I’m extremely impressed.” Hades said as the God was suddenly standing above him. 

He scrambled to sit to sit up. 

“What…..what are you doing here?” He was buzzed enough that he was hoping it wasn’t real. 

“You passed my tests Eliot Waugh. Congratulations.” Hades told him with a smug smile on his face. 

“What the fuck?!” He was standing now. “You throw me into a life without telling me, you leave me here for three fucking weeks, you let me fall in love with the idea of having a family and my friends again and now you just show up?? No. You don’t get to do this. I’m staying here. I’m staying with my kids and my husband!” He was yelling at the God of the Underworld when did that happen. 

Hades for his part was taking it all in stride. “Eliot.” He calmly stated, “I’m sorry if my means were not to your liking, but the motives were true and I must say the results are very good. I am a romantic and watching you throw away a chance with your soulmate so long ago was excruciating. I’ve only done this a few times with people I find interesting. You found love Eliot! You learned that life was more than being in your office 24/7. You got a glimpse of what your life could’ve been like had you taken a chance on love. I am sorry, but I can’t allow you to stay. None of this is real. It’s all a mirage. You still have a chance though. The Quentin in your world, you still have a chance with him.”

He was about to say something back after Hades’ had finished the speech but as he opened his mouth to speak everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

It was too quiet when he finally awoke. No crying Theo, no Margo shouting their names as she jumped onto the bed, no Quentin giving him a morning kiss or spooning with him. It was only three weeks, but they'd been the best three weeks of his life in a long time.

There wasn't a sound in the apartment that he found himself back in. The Bohemian minimalist interior he and Margo had spent months on felt cold and unwelcoming. The bed wasn't the lumpy lived in one that he'd grown accustomed to. It was a top of the line memory foam that felt too new. 

Nothing in the apartment felt right anymore. He got dressed and ate breakfast, but it went too quickly when he wasn't wrangling an almost two year old and a five year old out the door. 

He had known before Hades that he wasn't as happy as he could probably be, but he had thought he was happy enough with Margo and his job. Now though looking back on the dream life that he'd been shown he knew this life wasn't real happiness. He wanted Quentin. He wanted the kids. He had been an idiot to think that he had to choose between love and a career. Being a Mayor was a pretty great gig. He wanted that life.

He rushed out the door, he knew he wanted to get to work as fast as possible to find that message. 

 

It was still pretty early when he got to the office, but thank God Todd was already there. Well he never thought those words would ever cross his mind, but these were desperate times. 

"Todd! Thank goodness you're here!" he panted as he'd ran from the elevator to his office. 

"Um what? Eliot are you okay?" Todd was worried Eliot was sick or something. He's never been thankful to see him. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine Todd. Listen do you still have that message for me from Quentin?" He hoped Todd hadn't tossed it.

"Oh yeah it's right here." Todd grabbed the post-it from a corner of his desk and handed to Eliot. 

"Perfect! As you were Todd!" and with that he went into his office to hideout from the world and figure out what he would say. 

Pacing back and forth it took him a good half hour before he had the courage to dial the number.

He hoped he might get voicemail and would have to leave a message, but apparently that was not in the cards today as he heard Q answer.

"This is Quentin Coldwater." 

God his voice sounded exactly as he remembered it. And oh hello butterflies in stomach again. Okay time to be brave.

"Hey Quentin this is Eliot Waugh. My assistant told me you had wanted me to call you. It's been a long time what can I do for you?" he used the voice he always used with clients. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end, "Eliot. Hey um thanks for getting back with me. So um listen my dad passed away last year and I've been getting his house ready to sell before I move. Anyways, while I was cleaning the house up I found some of your stuff from when we were dating. I'm leaving on Saturday, so if you want the stuff just come by or something. You know the address still right?" 

He was speechless for a minute. Ted had passed away. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Ted had been the father he'd wished he'd had to him when he and Quentin were dating. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that Quentin." shit he should have gone to the funeral. Also Saturday was in two days. Quentin was leaving in two days. Fuck. "OH okay yeah I can come over tomorrow and look through it. Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tomorrow should be fine Eliot. Maybe in the afternoon? And yeah I don't mind. I'm moving to Seattle. Uh listen I have to go. Call me when you're on your way okay?" 

Quentin sounded like he had other things on his mind at the moment which granted he could understand with selling a house and moving, but he thought he'd at least get to have a little longer conversation. "No that's okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Quentin." he hung the phone and sunk back into his chair. He's left it too long. Q was never going to give him a second chance. 

 

He needed Margo, he needed alcohol, and he needed them now. 

 

“I’ve fucked up real bad Bambi!” He let out as soon as he’d closed her office door behind him. 

She sat in her chair with her arms crossed, looked at him and said cooly, “I have a feeling I know what this is about, but come on El out with it.” 

He laid down on her couch, “I never should have broken up with Quentin.” he exhaled.

She walked over to him, lifted up his head, and sat down his head in her lap. “El, baby I could’ve told you that ten years ago.”

“Why didn’t you?” She always told him the truth. Why hadn’t she said anything back then?

“Honey I did, but you were too stubborn to hear any of it. You thought for sure that your relationship wouldn’t last the distance, so you saved yourself from the heartache you were afraid of. But El, that boy was so completely in love with you. Your relationship would have been fine.” She was brushing his hair as she talked. 

“I thought I was doing the best thing for the both of us. I had this amazing opportunity in London, and he’d just gotten into that master’s program at Rutgers. He was so excited.” He remembered the night Quentin had gotten his acceptance letter. The joy on his face was exquisite. 

She turned his eyes toward her, “Is this because of the phone call El?”

He wasn’t sure how to tell her, “No, I mean it is and it isn’t. I um I’m not sure how to tell you about it.” He sat up and looked at her. 

“Okay, just tell me.” She took his hand in hers. 

“I’m gonna need a drink first.” He mentioned as he got up and walked over to her drinks cabinet. “You want one?”

“Eliot do you even have to ask?” 

“Of course not Bambi.” He replied as he brought the drinks back to the couch and handed her one. 

“Alright you’ve got your drink, so spill.” She told him as she turned to sit facing him. 

“Okay, so it’s a little hard to believe. I mean I’m still not sure if it actually happened, but it felt so real.” She looked at him with the face he knew meant get to the point. “Anyway, the God of the Underworld; Hades; he exists apparently and he thought it would be fun to send me to this dream life. I went to bed and woke up married to Quentin with two kids. I was the Mayor of a small town in New Jersey and you were my Deputy Mayor. It was wild. Margo I lived it for three fucking weeks and I loved it.”

“Wow. You were a Mayor? Did they willingly elect you?” She laughed. “Eliot, honey I’m kidding. So Hades what decided to give you a taste of what you could’ve had? A reverse it’s ‘A Wonderful Life’”?

“You think you kid, but they did apparently. And yes he um he thought I hadn’t been the smartest in ten years and he needed to step in and help my love life.” He sipped his drink as she took that in. 

"Eliot, you need all the help you can get with your love life or lack thereof. So, you and Quentin were married and you had kids? How did that make you feel?" her hand was a source of grounding as it squeezed his.

He sighed, "I loved it. I really did." God the tears were coming now. "I didn't know what I was missing until I was waking up every morning next to him. I didn't know I could be a dad, but they were still alive after three weeks so I guess I did okay." he chuckled a little at that last part and Margo's face had one of the softest smiles on it he'd seen.

"I haven't seen you like this in such a long time Eliot. I believe you I always do and now I need to know what the fuck you're going to do about those feelings Eliot? What are you going to do to get Quentin back?" She looked at him and he knew he better come up with a fucking plan.

"You have to grow some tits and show him what an idiot you were and how much you still love him Eliot!" she got up from the couch and walked over to her desk and pulled something out of a drawer. "I've been saving this for a long time hoping you'd finally figure yourself out." she handed him a ring.

"Is this?" he asked full of hope.

"It is." she replied

It was the dumb ring he'd won for Q at the boardwalk when they'd spent the summer on the Jersey Shore. It had an F on it and he remembered Quentin thought it was kind of fun to have a Fillory ring. He'd gotten down on one knee and told Q this was a promise they'd try to be good for each other. He'd also been three sheets to the wind, so that may have been why he was so brave. He thought Quentin had lost it. "I thought he lost it." 

"He did, but I found it the day we were moving out of the cottage. Thought you might need it one day." She told him as she handed him the ring.

He clasped her hand and kissed it. He didn't need to say the words. She knew. She always knew.

 

The train ride out to Jersey was awful. He's stayed up too late with Margo. They'd gone back to her place after work to come up with words that he could say that might make Quentin want to give him another chance. Now though on the train he was second guessing everything. It had been ten fucking years. Why had he waited so long? Why was he an idiot? Ten long years. He should have listened to Margo and tried to stalk him on social media to see if he even had a chance. Why was this train going so fucking slow??

 

Quentin was outside waiting for him as his uber pulled up. He'd called when he got on the train to let Quentin know when he'd get there. 

God he looked the same as he had in his dream life. He just wanted to pull him close by the collar and kiss him senseless, but he shouldn't right? He should go with the plan. Yep he was going to do that. 

"Hey." He called out as he walked over.

"Hi." and oh Q looked at him with that smile. 

"So um how have you been?" what was he even doing?

"I'm good. um so listen let me show you the stuff and you can go through it. I've got to take care of a few things in the garage." he wasn't cold per-se but he thought Q was keeping him at an arm's length. 

He followed Quentin into the house and up the stairs to the spare bedroom. There were a few boxes filled with things he hadn't seen since college.

"So yeah um just go through it and whatever you want to keep I'll forward to you." and with that he was left alone.

It isn't working! He doesn't want to be alone with me! he texted Margo hoping she'd know what to do.

Pretend you found the ring in a box. You're a grown man Eliot!! Use your head! She texted back.

He could do this. He breathed in deep and headed towards the garage. 

 

"Hey so I know it's only been about half an hour, but you'll never guess what I found!" He yelled out as he walked into the garage.

Quentin was going through a box and looked up at him, "Oh what is it Eliot?" 

God just the way he said his name. He could do this. He could do this. He held out the ring. "I found it at the bottom of one of them."

He couldn't describe the face Quentin made. It was sad and beautiful all at the same time. "Oh wow. I haven't seen that since um since that summer."

"Quentin, I'm sorry. I broke the promise I made you back then." Okay he was doing this.

"Listen Eliot it's okay that was a long time ago." 

"No um, God I'm so nervous. Q I need to tell you something." he took a deep breath.

Oh that nickname for his attention.

"I was a fucking idiot back then. I was afraid our relationship wouldn't last the distance, so I broke up with you before we could try. And I'm so so sorry." He took a seat on the bench Quentin was sitting on. "It was the worst mistake of my life and it's my biggest regret. I still love you Quentin." he exhaled and looked at him.

"Fuck you Eliot! God why now?! It's been ten fucking years and the day before I leave you lay this on me?! What am I supposed to do with this?" Quentin was standing up and shouting all of this at him and he should be hurt, but he loved this man even when they were fighting.

"I know it's been ten years. I'm a fucking idiot. I just when I heard your voice I needed to see you. I needed to tell you." His voice rose up as he stood back up. "I'm not asking you to stay Q. I'm asking if I can go with you?" 

That got his attention again, "What?" Quentin asked confusingly. "What about your job?"

"There are jobs in Seattle Q. With my resume I'll be fighting them off." He had a great resume he was pretty proud of it. "I just I want the chance to try again. Maybe it doesn't work, but I have a feeling it will."

Quentin felt defeated. This was not how this was supposed to go. He took a breath. After all this time he still felt it. That pull towards Eliot. He would always be in love with him and now here Eliot was telling him he loved him too. "I need to tell you something. I love you, I really do and if it was just me I might say yes, but it's not." Quentin motioned for Eliot to sit back down.

He's married. I waited too long. Why did I think he'd stay single? He's not me.

"I um...after we broke up I went to Rutgers. I met someone there. She was amazing. You would have liked her. She was a little bit like Margo and a little bit like Julia. Arielle was her name. We um we got married a year after we started dating. She got pregnant and we figured why not. So um we had a baby. We named him after my dad and Rupert from the books. Anyway, um being in grad school is hard enough, but throw in a marriage and a baby and it's well it's not great. We tried we really did, but um we separated when Teddy was six months and then she got sick. She died right after his first birthday. It was really fucking hard Eliot. Julia helped after that and I moved back in with my dad and then he well you know. Teddy he's three by the way. He's with Julia. She got a job out in Seattle and we'll I didn't have anything here, so I applied for a position at a school out there and I got it. So I'm moving." Quentin took a few breaths after that bout of information. 

"A kid huh?" He smiled thinking about the kids they'd had in his dream. This wasn't he expected, but any child of Quentin's would have his heart. His thoughts were interrupted as the child in question came running up to Q.

"Dada!" Teddy squealed as he ran from Julia's arms. Quentin caught him and pulled him up onto his lap.

"Sorry Q. I got a call from Kady. She wanted me to pick up a form for her and the place closes in an hour and I didn't want to take Teddy with me." she apologized as she dropped off Teddy's bag of things.

"It's okay Jules I understand." he waved as she left and then it was just them plus Teddy. "So um this is Teddy. Teddy this my old friend Eliot."

"Hi" Teddy greeted him in a cute little voice.

"Hi Teddy. Are you excited to see Seattle?" He asked trying to remember how he talked to Theo and Margo.

Teddy's face lit up, "Yes!" He squealed again.

"This doesn't change anything for me Quentin. I still mean everything I said." he looked at Q with all the love he could show in his face.

"Everything?" Quentin asked trying to confirm.

He nodded, "Everything."

Quentin relaxed a little and laughed, "How soon can you fly to Seattle?"

"Margo, Todd and I can be on the next flight out." He assured him. 

"Wait you're bringing Margo? And Todd who's Todd?" Quentin was confused again.

"Well Margo I would never leave you know that. She and I we'll figure out the job situation. And Todd well he's the best assistant I've ever had. His personality is still a bit grating to me, but I've spent so much time moulding him Q. I can't leave him." it was true too Todd was the best.

That made Quentin laugh again, "Okay so I guess we're trying this?"

"Yeah we are." He said as he pulled Quentin in for a kiss. 

"ewwwww" A little voice on Quentin's lap cried out.

They both laughed. He picked the little boy up and danced around the garage with him.


	9. Epilogue

The party was still going strong down stairs, but here he was in their room trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. 

Deep breaths, deep breaths. You can do this. 

He walked over to the sock drawer and grabbed the ring box. They'd been dating for a year and it had been the best year of his life. Teddy was calling him Papa, He and Margo had found marvelous jobs, and he had moved in with Quentin six months ago. 

This was their anniversary and Margo made sure everything was perfect. She had been the first one he told when he'd decided to pop the question. 

"I have to say it's real nice when a plan comes together." a familiar voice said behind him. 

"Oh fuck!" He yelled as he spun around. "Not again."

Hades just laughed, "No definitely not again. I just wanted to congratulate you and your intended. You're going to have a wonderful life." and with that Hades was gone again. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed down to Quentin.

 

 

Later that night as they were wrapped around one another he laid a soft kiss on Quentin's head. He couldn't believe this was his life. Quentin had said yes and it was perfect. Teddy was so excited about being the ring bearer. Margo and Julia were already planning their best bitches speeches. It was perfect and he had Hades to thank for it. He really had gotten his love life fixed by the God of the Underworld.


End file.
